


Morning Confessions

by MelodyOfASiren



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, One Shot, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyOfASiren/pseuds/MelodyOfASiren
Summary: This is it; after months of hiding his feelings, Kiyotaka is going to confess to Mondo! Hopefully it'll go well...





	Morning Confessions

_7:10 AM_

 

It was the beginning of a new school day at Hope's Peak Academy. Most of the students were in the dining hall. Leon Kuwata was chatting with Makoto Naegi, who was sitting next to him and trying not to spill any of his cereal onto his hoodie. Toko Fukawa was digging through her backpack with a frustrated look on her face while Byakuya Togami leaned against the wall ignoring her and observing his classmates. Kyoko Kirigiri was up against the wall as well, still tired and zoned out as Sayaka Maizono walked off to her first class.

 

But none of this was what concerned Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

 

What he was focused on was a certain biker sitting 3 tables away from him. His kyodai came in around 5 minutes ago (probably because he overslept again!!!) and had to rush to eat some breakfast. In this sleep-deprived state, the taller student did not notice Kiyotaka was already there and eating a meal of vegetables and rice. So he sat down at a table all by himself. Now he was standing up to throw away his trash.

 

_Mondo Owada._

 

What was he doing staring at Mondo?! Why hadn't he called out to his kyodai and gone over to sit with him? There really wasn't anything preventing Kiyotaka from doing that. Yet he did nothing and instead gazed at his…

 

His...best friend…who he loved...

 

_7:12 AM_

 

Why did he feel this way? About Mondo, no less? He was a gang leader, for heaven's sake! He rode a motorcycle at frighteningly fast speeds and without a helmet of all things! He got into fights and broke rules and landed in detention more times than he could count!

 

Except… Mondo had really changed once the two of them had their sauna competition and became best friends. He didn't break the rules nearly as much as he used to and he hadn't started a fight in nearly a year! He was actually a really caring person when you got to know him. He cared about his gang member's wellbeing and Kiyotaka’s, helping him to open up to more to his fellow classmates and making more friends...

 

Kiyotaka flushed as he recounted all the reasons why he had fallen in love with Mondo nearly four months ago (even though it had felt like a lifetime since then). Mondo always managed to calm the prefect down if he overreacted to a social situation or a slightly less than perfect grade. He made him admit when he needed a break from schoolwork and told Kiyotaka many times that he hated seeing him stressed out. He even built up the courage to tell him about Daiya and Kiyotaka had comforted Mondo in return, saying it wasn't his fault his brother died.

 

And Kiyotaka wanted Mondo to know how proud he was of his best friend, in his personal growth and strength, how he hoped that Mondo understood that he wished to maintain their close bond beyond their time at Hope's Peak and his friendship meant the world to Kiyotaka, it really did, but…

 

He was desperate to know if Mondo loved him back...

 

_7:15 AM_

 

Kiyotaka snapped back to the present in time to see Mondo's black Crazy Diamonds jacket swishing towards the exit of the cafeteria and made up mind then and there. This would be the day he confessed his feelings; he was not going to chicken out for the 15th time!

 

With a rush of determination, he got up from his seat and briskly exited the dining hall (he was not about to break the ‘no running’ rule, even in these circumstances). Luckily, the biker hadn't gotten to class yet and was still close to the entrance. In fact, he appeared to be walking slower than a snail! Perhaps he was waiting for Kiyotaka to catch up to him as they usually walked to class together...

 

This was it…now or never. Kiyotaka took a deep breath and nervously called out, “Mondo? May I… speak to you for a minute?”

 

Mondo stopped walking and turned around to face him. As usual, he wore his blond hair in a pompadour and thick black eyeliner framed his piercing violet eyes. What was unusual was the surprised look on his face, as if he hadn't expected Kiyotaka to be right behind him. But the expression soon passed and was replaced by a wide grin. “There ya are, kyodai! Didn't see ya at breakfast this mornin’ ‘n I thought I missed ya! Doin’ a’ight?”

 

“O-oh…Yes, I'm fine.” Mondo's concern for him and that delighted smile made Kiyotaka melt a little inside. He fumbled with his words in the process.

 

“So what's up?”

 

Kiyotaka was already getting nervous again. _Say something! You can't let this opportunity slip again,_ he thought desperately. He cleared his throat and Mondo looked up expectantly. “Well, you see, I…” His face started to heat up and he paused. “I’ve been thinking lately, and I have something I want to tell you…actually, I’ve wanted to for a while now…”

 

When he met Owada's eyes, they were widened with confusion and shock. He was blushing slightly, a light pink dusting his tan cheeks. “Taka, what’re you sayin’...?”

 

 _Please don't yell please don't yell,_ Kiyotaka pleaded himself as he began with, “I…” And then his nervousness came back full force and he ended up screaming, “I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!” His face turned bright red as he continued. “It's just that- you help me realize when I'm being too hard on myself and you help me relax and you make me so happy and I want you to be happy too and I want to hold your hand and kiss you and go on a date with you and I- and I…” He finished rambling and panted, berating himself for saying much more than he meant to. Tears threatened to flow down his face as they always did whenever he got too emotional, and his face now looked as scarlet as his eyes. He glanced back to Mondo, who had become extremely quiet and froze.

 

His best friend was _glaring_ at him now, eyebrows furrowed and clenching his fist. His shoulders were shaking and Kiyotaka felt a stab in his heart as he realized Mondo was _angry_ with him now. He didn't love him back and now he _hated_ Kiyotaka and this was all his fault and he shouldn't have confessed and-

 

“D-dumbass...” Mondo choked out after a few shocked seconds of silence. At this point, he was blushing as much as Kiyotaka was and still glaring. It confused the disciplinarian a little, but before he could work up the strength to explain his actions, the gang leader stuttered, “I-I was gonna confess first, dammit!”

 

Hearing this, Kiyotaka's breathing evened out and relief flooded through him. The tears spilled down his cheeks as he realized with joy what Mondo meant. He didn't hate him! But wait… did this mean the biker _loved him??_ “So you mean- you feel the same way?”

 

“HELL YEAH!” Now it was the gang leader’s turn to be screaming his anxiety out. Mondo snatched Kiyotaka's hands and shut his eyes in embarrassment as the moral compass jumped at the sudden movement. “Of course I l-love ya! I didn’- It’s just that- SHIT! I NEVER KNEW HOW TO TELL YA!!”

 

Kiyotaka was rendered speechless by this outburst. His thoughts whirred around in his brain at light speed as he stared into Mondo's now open and terrified lavender eyes. It was always so easy to get lost in those glittering amethysts and Kiyotaka could feel his face turning red again and happy tears streamed down. He gave Mondo a shaky smile and said, “I…I'm so glad…”

 

The hall monitor was so overwhelmed that he stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's, wrapping his arms around Mondo's neck. The biker was taken aback at first, but then cupped Kiyotaka's face in his hands, wiping away the tears of ecstasy still flowing down his face. It only occured to Kiyotaka a few moments later that they were kissing _in the hallway and therefore committing a PDA_ and that they should _really stop_ , but Mondo was warm and comfortable and this felt _really nice_... So instead he relaxed further into the kiss and his mind buzzed with the happy knowledge of having such a wonderful boyfriend...

 

***

 

Mondo & Kiyotaka were so occupied with each other that they failed to hear Kyoko come out of the dining hall and start applauding when she saw the pair wrapped up in each other. And they _also_ didn't pick up on Makoto and Leon's commentary from their spot...

 

Well, it was actually just Leon who was talking; he Makoto was too shocked to say anything. Not only was the confession scene _totally_ unexpected, _how did anyone feel awake enough to confess this early in the morning??!!_

The baseball player, however, was rambling on and on about how it was _about time_ those two dorks confessed! God, they were _such_ a power couple, the healthiest example of a relationship, so passionate about one another and it’d only been 2 minutes!! But really, when all was said and done…

 

“Holy _shit,_ that was _beautiful_ …”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE SOMETHING I'M ACTUALLY HAPPY WITH OMG  
> Inspired by this little comic: https://ask-the-dr-reset-kids.tumblr.com/post/171304248697/m-how-l-holy-shit-that-was-beautiful-im  
> Hopefully after writing this, I can do something for Christmas or Thanksgiving!  
> Thanks for reading! Any criticism and comments are welcome!


End file.
